Olympic Madness
by orangepencils
Summary: The Winter Olympics are back and Matthew and Gilbert are ready to watch all of the sporting events.
1. Apps

**Olympic Madness**

**Apps**

**I originally was not going to do this, since I am quite busy, hence why I didn't start when the Olympics started, but this morning I could no longer hold back.**

**I am not sure if I will match the medals, as I did with Olympic Fever, but for now, we're in it for at least fourteen chapters. I will try and write and type as many chapters as possible, in order to post them quickly.**

**And so ladies and gents, welcome back, enjoy the ride and may your country do its best.**

Olympic Madness

Apps

Gilbert turned over in his sleep and sought Matthew's body, to furrow his face in. He frowned, when instead of finding his partner's shoulder, he found a partially empty space and Matthew's side.

He tatted the spot with his hand and then realised that Matthew was sitting and that there was now some type of light in his face. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes, giving himself a moment to adjust to the lighting.

He was utterly confused with what he saw.

"Matt?"

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Sorta… the fuck you doing?"

"I'm downloading apps." He let the news sink in for a moment.

"You're downloading apps…" He rolled over to see what time it was. "At three in the fucking morning? This couldn't wait?"

"No, it couldn't. The Olympics start in a few days. I gotta be ready." Gilbert immediately retracted his hands, remembering the abuse they had suffered, almost four years ago.

"Right, right. The Olympics. I'm goin' back to sleep."

"Okay, you do that. Good night, dear." He expected at least a kiss, or a pat on his back, but Matthew was too engrossed in his tablet.

Gilbert really hoped he wouldn't come to regret this.

**OWARI 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 10:58am**

**Finished writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 11:05am**

**Started typing: February 18****th**** 2014, 5:56pm**

**Finished typing: February 18****th**** 2014, 6:04pm**


	2. Openings

**Olympic Madness**

**Openings**

**Onwards, to chapter two!**

Olympic Madness

Openings

"I still can't believe they didn't want me to go – that they wouldn't allow me to go. Ivan is my friend. He wasn't going to hurt me, or do something to me." Matthew complained, for what felt like the millionth time. It was Friday, the opening ceremonies of the twenty-second winter Olympic games was going to start, in a few moments and Matthew Williams was slouched, on their couch, wearing a mix of his pyjamas and Olympic gear.

"Well, I, for one, am glad. You can watch them from the comfort of your own home, with me." Gilbert told him, sitting beside him.

"Yes, but I wanted to be there. I wanted to go to the events live and cheer on my athletes. It's not the same being miles away. And there's the time difference too!"

"True, but isn't that why you too these two weeks off?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Plus, I wouldn't have gone with you, if you went." Gilbert said softly. Matthew was about to ask why, but then it clicked and his eyes widened.

"Oh – Gilbert, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I'm sorry." His boyfriend gave him a reassuring smile and pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be better this way. You can yell at the TV all you want and no one will tell you to pipe down."

"You're right, you're right." Matthew smiled and leaned against him. Gilbert draped an arm around his shoulders and they started watching the opening ceremonies.

"Gilbert, look! Look at my babies! Look how beautiful they are! Look! All 221 one them! Well – in parts. But look! I'm so proud! Look at them. And 100 of them are women! The most a country has ever sent!" Matthew exclaimed, when the Canadian athletes walked in, sometime later. Gilbert looked away from the mass of red and to the man sitting beside him.

"You're the one who's beautiful." He murmured to him. From Matthew's radiant smile, to the giddy look in his eyes and his tousled curls, everything about him was beautiful.

"You're just saying that." Matthew blushed.

"No, you really are." Gilbert pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his face.

"I hope they do well."

"Me too, I really do."

**OWARI 2**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 11:27am**

**Finished writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 11:45am**

**Started typing: February 18****th**** 2014, 9:34pm**

**Finished typing: February 18****th**** 2014, 9:45pm**


	3. Broken Rib

**Olympic Madness**

**Broken Rib**

**Moving right along!**

Olympic Madness

Broken Rib

Gilbert was peacefully sleeping. It was Saturday morning and his plans for the day were to sleep in, eat pancakes and watch the Olympics, with his boyfriend.

2010 had taught him that if he wanted a healthy relationship and if he wanted to get laid, then he had to be very supportive, during the Winter Olympics. That meant anything from cheering on the Canadian athletes, to offering hugs and pats on the back, when a Canadian athlete didn't do so well.

Matthew encouraged him to cheer on for the German athletes as well, and he did, but he had never watched the event as diligently as he did now, so he wasn't as involved, with his own athletes.

"YES!" Gilbert was jostled out of his happy dreams, by the sudden yell. He woke up abruptly and then groaned when he saw Matthew sitting upright, in bed, and the TV on.

"Wha' happened?" He slurred. He soon found himself hugged by his boyfriend, who smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek.

"We got a bronze medal!"

"That's nice." He tried to turn over to return to sleep, but Matthew wasn't done.

"I'm so happy for him, really! I mean, two weeks ago, he broke his rib and now here he is, winning a bronze medal. I'm bummed for Toutant and Parrot, but I'm happy for him, though."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up, what do you mean he broke his rib?"

"He got injured. The mere fact he medaled is awesome." He simplified. Gilbert stared at him.

"Hello? Earth to Gilbert? Anyone there?"

"Crazy Canadians." He muttered, pulling the covers over him. Matthew giggled and flopped to his side.

"You say that, but you love me."

"Yeah and sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me." He joked. Matthew punched his arm.

**OWARI 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 11:30am**

**Finished writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 5:28pm**

**Started typing: February 19****th**** 2014, 9:15pm**

**Finished typing: February 19****th**** 2014, 9:23pm**


	4. Sister Act

**Olympic Madness**

**Sister Act**

Olympic Madness

Sister Act

"So, what exactly are we watching?" Gilbert asked Matthew, sliding in beside him.

"Women's moguls." He told him, not removing his eyes from the television screen.

"Anything I want to know? Anyone good competing?"

"You bet! The Dufour-Lapointe sisters all qualified. I really hope that at least one of them makes it. It would be awesome if they all do, though."

"Wait – all of them?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you mean, all of them? How many are there?" Gilbert asked, when Matthew did not provide him with further explanations.

"There are three sisters and one of their close friends. They all qualified and now this is the final round."

"Oh, wow, right, okay." Gilbert leaned back and only winced a little, when Matthew grabbed his hand tightly, when the event started and didn't let go.

However, it was all worth it, when the scores came in, at the end, when two of the three sisters won first and second place. Gilbert silently hoped that this was the start of many more medals to come.

**OWARI 4**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 6:27pm**

**Finished writing: February 18****th**** 2014, 6:34pm**

**Started typing: February 19****th**** 2014, 9:30pm**

**Finished typing: February 19****th**** 2014, 9:38pm**


	5. Golden Boy

**Olympic Madness**

**Golden Boy**

Olympic Madness

Golden Boy

Gilbert already regretted being in town, for the Olympics. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his boyfriend, but Matthew turned into a Winter Olympics monster, every time they watched an event. He was convinced that he could heal his hand, after the nerve wracking hockey game they had just watched, but the men's moguls were on next and there was no way Matthew was missing that.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from four years ago? The guy who won your first gold?" Gilbert asked, recognising the face.

"You mean my first gold on home ground. Yes, it's Bilodeau. I really hope he does well again, this year!"

"Well, you have, like, four guys in this thing, one of them is bound to make it."

"It would be so awesome if they all make it! Please let that happen, pleeeease."

"You realise there are only three medals to be handed out, yes?"

"The top three get them and the other finishes fourth. But please, just do your best, guys!"

They watched the first run of qualifications and by the end of it, Gilbert thought for sure that it was over, but his lover gently reminded him that there were still two more rounds of qualifications, before the final medal round. Gilbert groaned. It hadn't seemed this long, four years ago.

The four Canadian men did well, up until the before last round. They had a scare, when Bilodeau almost fell and finished eighth, but luckily, he still made it to the next round.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his fellow athlete, who did one little mistake and did not qualify for the round of six. Still, three Canadians remained and Gilbert hoped, for his sake, as much as Matthew's that at least one of them would make it.

Matthew gripped his hand tightly and they both held their breaths, as each man went down the hill. Matthew was a little upset, when the Russian skier bumped the Canadian, for if both Kingsbury and Bilodeau scored better, it would mean that he would be fourth. However, it would mean a gold and a silver, for Canada. They only had to beat the Russian…

"Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall…" Matthew chanted under his breath, as they kept watching. Gilbert was relieved, when neither man fell and he was quickly assaulted by happy kisses and a bone crushing hug, when the scores were announced and both Bilodeau and Kingsbury were first and second, respectively.

"They did it! I'm so happy for them! Wow!" Matthew beamed and Gilbert couldn't help but smile back. There was still something contagious about Matthew's euphoric mood.

**OWARI 5**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 10:03am**

**Finished writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 10:23am**

**Started typing: February 20****th**** 2014, 10:35am**

**Finished typing: February 20****th**** 2014, 10:52am**


	6. Chan

**Olympic Madness**

**Chan**

Olympic Madness

Chan

"Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up!" Matthew nudged him. Gilbert rolled over, in bed, and groaned.

"Wha – what is is? D'you win gold?" Matthew sighed.

"No… not yet, but we might have a better chance."

"Oh?"

"Plushenko pulled out." Gilbert was silent.

"Who?"

"Plushenko. You know, the Russian figure skater. Came just because the games are in Russia…" Still Gilbert couldn't place him.

"The guy who was upset in 2010, for not winning gold and wanted a platinum medal…"

"Oh! Him! I don't like him."

"I know you don't, but he's good. Anyways, he pulled out."

"Really? How come? Was he scared of the competition?"

"Gilbert, don't say that. He injured his hip."

"Aw, the poor baby. Well, he is getting on, in his old age."

"He's only thirty-one. You're old too, you know."

"Maybe, but my hips work just fine." He smirked and Matthew swatted his hands away.

"Anyway, this is good news for Chan. He just has to keep his cool."

"I'm sure he will."

"I hope so…"

Once more, Gilbert found himself sitting next to a nervous and excited Matthew, as he switched the TV from the hockey game, to the men's figure skating. Gilbert tried to crack a joke, by telling him that he wouldn't have been able to do this, had he been in Russia, but it did nothing to soothe his lover.

Luckily, the men were playing Austria and leading 6-0, so Matthew didn't feel as bad, changing to the other channel, for the skating, when there were only a few skaters left.

When the Japanese skater, who ranked first, the previous day, tripped, Matthew was very pleased; Gilbert asked him why and his boyfriend told him that if Chan skated a perfect program, the gold would be his.

Of course, the moment Patrick Chan started skating, Matthew gripped Gilbert's hand tightly and they both watched, holding their breaths. Everything was going well, until he tripped the first time.

"NO!" Matthew yelled.

"Shit!" Gilbert added, at the same time.

"Don't fall again, don't fuck this up, come on Chan!" However, not only did he trip another time, but in total, he made three mistakes.

"No, no, no, no, no! Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Gilbert wasn't sure what to say, or do.

"The door was open for him, why?"

"At least he got silver…" They weren't even paying to the other two skaters.

"He's the world champion. Chan, why?" Matthew slumped in defeat, against him. Gilbert remained silent and simply patted his back.

"At least… at least he did better than in the last Olympics. At least he got silver, this time. Thank God, Plushenko pulled out. I'm still proud of him… but I'm sad for him… he looked so heartbroken."

"He did, didn't he?"

"It's still amazing what he was able to do. I just – I just wish he could have gotten gold. For himself. I guess the men's figure skating curse prevails. One day, though, one day we'll break it." Gilbert hoped he'd be around to witness that day.

**OWARI 6**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 11:09am**

**Finished writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 11:34am**

**Started typing: February 20****th**** 2014, 5:54pm**

**Finished typing: February 20****th**** 2014, 6:10pm**


	7. Unexpected

**Olympic Madness**

**Unexpected**

Olympic Madness

Unexpected

"I can't believe he got silver!" Matthew thrilled.

"Why? Because it's another silver, or?"

"Because, he wasn't even supposed to be in this race."

"What?"

"Yeah. He fell during one of the qualifying races, back home. His teammate got in, but Morrison didn't. But then, his teammate texted him, asking if he wanted the spot, since he believed Morrison had the better chance of medaling."

"Is that even legal?"

"Yeah. See, we send in a specific amount of athletes, based on performances and whatnot. Morrison is really good and a top athlete. Unfortunately, he fell during his race. It doesn't remove from the rest of his records and his quality as an athlete, so they just changed a good athlete, for another good athlete and one who could potentially medal. I'm so happy for him!"

"Wow, that's pretty awesome."

"It sure is! And he managed to squeeze himself in, between the Dutch skaters. This is amazing!"

Matthew was even more ecstatic, when a few days later, Morrison won a bronze medal. It was absolutely fantastic for him.

**OWARI 7**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 11:47am**

**Finished writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 12:00pm**

**Started typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 2:44pm**

**Finished typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 2:54pm**


	8. Curse

**Olympic Madness**

**Curse**

Olympic Madness

Curse

"And Canada finishes second."

"Oh and he's down for the count. Canada will not move on to the next round."

"Guay misses the gate and doesn't make it."

"Another silver medal for Canada."

Matthew sighed and closed the television, exasperated. His mood had plummeted, in the last few days, as his athletes were not doing as well as expected. Between those who fell, those who got injured, and those who simply did not qualify, in events they were supposed to do well in, it seemed as though everything that could go wrong was going wrong. Matthew wanted to pull his hair out and punch something.

It wasn't that he wasn't proud of his athletes, but this was getting ridiculous.

"I swear to God, there is someone, out there, in some basement, with voodoo dolls of my athletes, who's placed a curse on them. I'm going to lose it!"

"Don't worry, Matt, I'm sure things will work out…"

"Gilbert, they better!"

"They will, they will!"

"I swear, if this keeps going on, I'm going to lose it!"

"I know, I know, you've said that already. At least you're still getting medals."

"But we were projected to do so much better." Matthew whined. Gilbert pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry. The games are not over yet. You'll have other chances. You're still awesome, no matter what." Matthew sighed and furrowed his face in Gilbert's chest. His boyfriend remained silent and simply held him close. This was one of those times, when it was best not to say a word and simply offer a comforting embrace.

**OWARI 8**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 1:42pm**

**Finished writing: February 19****th**** 2014, 2:07pm**

**Started typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 2:56pm**

**Finished typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 3:06pm**


	9. Curl for Gold

**Olympic Madness**

**Curl for Gold**

Olympic Madness

Curl for Gold

Gilbert groaned. It seemed he was doing a lot of that, lately. The difference between these games and the last games, was that at least, in Vancouver, he could have a full night's rest, before watching the events and going through every imaginable feeling and emotion.

Now, however since they were in Canada, the games were at all hours of the early morning. He tried convincing Matthew to watch the reruns, later on in the day, and his boyfriend glared at him, telling him he could watch the reruns later and sleep on the couch.

Therefore, Gilbert tried his best to be supportive and stayed up, until all hours of the morning to watch whatever qualifying, or medal event Matthew wanted to watch.

"So, what is the point of curling, again?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not explaining again. At least, not now."

"They couldn't put these games not at three am?"

"I said you could go sleep."

"I know better."

"I'm nervous for tomorrow morning."

"Please tell me the game is not at three am."

"No, it's at 8:30am. Right before the game."

"Great…"

"I really hope they get gold."

"Which team?"

"Both, obviously, but curling is first. I want Jennifer Jones to get gold. They deserve it. I mean, they've won all their games straight. It would be so great."

"Well, like you said, they've won them straight. I'm sure the same will happen again."

"You never know."

When the game started, Gilbert took his cheering and yelling cues from Matthew, since he still wasn't sure how curling worked. When Matthew yelled "yes!" he clapped his hands and whooped. When Matthew groaned, he would curse and pat his back.

However, Gilbert knew, when he saw 6-3 and the last rock was hit, it meant gold and they were perfectly in synch, when they hugged each other.

**OWARI 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 20****th**** 2014, 11:15am**

**Finished writing: February 20****th**** 2014, 11:36am**

**Started typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 3:11pm**

**Finished typing: February 21****st**** 2014, 3:24pm**


	10. Golden Girls Again

**Olympic Madness**

**Golden Girls Again**

**Instead of having many chapters for the hockey games, I grouped them all together, hence this chapter will be longer than the others, so far.**

Olympic Madness

Golden Girls Again

Matthew was already waiting for him, by the time he came down, from their bedroom. In his opinion, 7:30am was too early, for hockey, but it didn't seem Matthew cared. He sunk in his regular spot, on the couch, and got ready for what could be a very easy game. The Canadian women were playing the Swiss, after all.

"My only real worry is the match on Wednesday." Matthew told him.

"Who you playing?"

"Alfred's girls. We've had a rough year against them. They win the World Championship; we win the Olympics, though. Hopefully, this will hold true again."

Within minutes, the score was already up 2-0. Matthew was very happy and Gilbert was starting to wake up. However, Gilbert was quick to notice something, about the women.

"Hey… is it me, or are they not playing as well as they did, four years ago?" Matthew turned his head so quickly, Gilbert feared it was going to snap off.

"What do you mean?"

"Their stick handling. And the passes. It's… it's not the best I've seen from them." Matthew wasn't sure if he should be proud of his lover for finally understanding the sport, or upset for the comment. He chose to say nothing, since he had noticed the same thing.

"It's – it's their first match. They're just getting used to the ice – that's all." Gilbert slung an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I know, and they'll be awesome. They're your golden girls, after all." He whispered to him. Matthew smiled and nodded. His fears were put to rest, for the time being, when they won 5-0.

* * *

Gilbert's only saving grace, so far, was that the men didn't start playing, for another few days. He was still a little groggy from sleep, when Matthew woke him up, a few minutes, before the second game against Finland started.

"I don't understand why they put the four strongest teams in the same group, this is ridiculous."

"Well, at least you won't have games where one team will win 18-0." Matthew glared at him. Gilbert decided now was not the best time to add input and commentary.

"Still, this could turn out into strange semi-finals; especially if the stronger teams get eliminated quickly, because of the bizarre groups."

"It'll be more evenly matched."

"THAT'S NOT MY POINT!" Matthew yelled and then quickly apologised. Gilbert patted his back.

The game seemed to be never ending. The first period went by without a goal. Gilbert couldn't remember Matthew ever being so violent, or yelling so much, even during the last Olympics.

The second period went on and still the score remained tied for nothing. Matthew was getting desperate and his profanities only increased. Gilbert still found that the Canadian girls were not playing their best and that something was off about their play, but he chose to keep the comment to himself.

When the third period started, Gilbert was convinced Matthew was going to shred their couch pillows. The clock ticked on and no one scored. But just as the second half of the third period neared, Canada finally scored.

And again.

And once more.

"Fuck yes! Finally!"

They now moved on to their last game, to meet their sworn enemies. Gilbert wasn't sure how he would survive Wednesday.

* * *

There were two things wrong with this Wednesday morning. The first was that it was 7:30 in the morning, and he was up, again, the second was that Alfred was over and already being loud.

Gilbert took his spot, on Matthew's left hand side, while Alfred sat on his brother's right. He was already tired and the game hadn't even started.

"Your ass is grass, Mattie."

"Yeah, well, I'm a lawnmower, so vroom, vroom, motherfucker."

"Your women are old."

"Older, wiser."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over our championship title."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over our last three consecutive Olympic wins."

"Last is right."

"Need I remind you, you actually got bronze, in Torino?"

"Need I remind you that we don't speak about Torino?"

"Need I remind you both that the game is on?" Matthew and Alfred looked away from each other and back to the television.

"Anyways, even if I lose, which I won't, I still make it to the next round."

"Yeah and same for me, so what are you trying to say?"

"That I'll beat your sorry ass, all the time, Alfred."

"Well, bring it, don't sing it."

"Mark my words, Alfred F. Jones."

Of course, the game remained tied at zero, for quite some time, but when the Americans scored their first goal, Gilbert started to wonder if Matthew hadn't been wrong.

"USA! USA! USA!" Alfred chanted.

"Shut up, Alfred, there's still a whole period ahead of us."

"Maybe, but it's 1-0 for my girls, so sit on that for a while, why don't you?"

Matthew did sit on it, for a few minutes, but then things tipped in his favour, quite quickly. First, it was 1-1, then it went to 2-1 and finally 3-1.

"That goal did not count."

"It sure as hell did."

"She whistled, before it went in."

"Well, she reviewed it and called it in, so there."

"Cheater."

"I wouldn't talk."

"Guys, I hate to interfere, but the Americans have an empty net and it's 6 on 5 for them." Both brothers snapped back to the TV. Matthew gripped Gilbert's hand tighter than ever, yelling at the television and Alfred was doing the same. Matthew nearly lost it, when it turned 3-2.

However, luckily, this time around, time was on Matthew's side.

"This isn't over yet."

"I'll see you at the finals, Alfred… if you make it."

"You bet your ass we will."

"Just remember; vroom, vroom."

* * *

When Gilbert found out that Canada was playing Switzerland again, he was convinced it would be an easy victory. Matthew wasn't as convinced.

"They took out the other team they played. Look, you can tell, they're out for redemption." Gilbert told him he was out to lunch, but after the start of the game, he wondered if Matthew wasn't right.

He was glad he didn't get up to go to the washroom, for the entire game was decided in less than five minutes, or so it seemed.

First Canada was disallowed a goal, but within seconds, they put three in. In that short amount of time, Gilbert recognised the women from 2010 and he was convinced the rest of the game would be the same, however even though they won, the game only ended 3-1.

"So, I guess it's a USA-Canada gold medal game, again."

"Yes. And we're going for gold. Again." Gilbert had never seen him so determined.

* * *

Since Canada won the last game, it was agreed that Alfred was coming over, to watch the game. Matthew was in hysterics, from the moment he woke up, and Gilbert wouldn't have minded watching the game alone, with Matthew. Luckily, the fact the women's curling team won gold, moments before, helped to soothe Matthew's nerve, and the women's bobsleigh gold, from the previous day, still had its effect on him.

"Ready to lose?"

"Mark my words; you're going down, Alfred." Gilbert sighed, as the brothers bickered and watched, as the commentators showed the lovely letter the Canadian women's bobsleigh team had written to the hockey team.

The first period of the game seemed to last another lifetime and by the end of it, Gilbert's hand felt like mush. It was a good thing the goalie was good, otherwise, the Americans would be leading five to nothing, for sure.

The second period was just as frustrating, with chances coming from both sides, but then it happened.

The Americans scored.

There was a short, fraction of a second, moment of silence, and then noise erupted everywhere in the arena, as the crowd went wild. Matthew was surprisingly numb and silent, too stunned for words, while Alfred was on his feet, cheering like mad.

"Remember who scored first, in the last game and who ended up winning, regardless."

"I can't hear you over my one-nothing lead."

Gilbert gave Matthew a reassuring smile and pat on the back. The game was not over.

After the end of a frustrating second period, the third period seemed to be off to a good start, but it didn't last long. First, there was a penalty for the Canadian women and then the Americans took the lead, by scoring a second time. Matthew was crushed.

"There's still time…" Gilbert murmured to his boyfriend, over Alfred's loud cheering. Matthew gave a weak nod and Gilbert could see the sadness, in his eyes. For his lover's sake, he hoped a miracle would happen.

There seemed to be no hope left, but with three minutes and twenty-six seconds to go, it happened.

Canada scored.

Suddenly, it seemed as though new, renewed energy, coursed through Matthew's veins. The whole of Canada had found hope again. They wouldn't go out without a fight.

But the game wasn't over.

With a little over a minute and thirty seconds, the goalie was pulled out, to give an extra player to Canada. The strategy seemed to work, however, it almost ended, when the puck slid over to the Canadian side, towards the net.

"No, no, no, no, NO, PLEASE, NO!" Gilbert was convinced Matthew had broken a finger, in his hand.

"3-1, come on, 3-1!" Alfred pleaded, borderline hysterical himself.

By some miracle, the puck hit the post and did not go in.

"Thank you, God all mighty lord."

"Fucking hell!"

Gilbert simply let out a deep breath.

And finally, as the last seconds ticked by, Canada tied up the game.

All hell broke loose, from there.

"OLDER, WISER, STRONGER, BETTER!" Matthew yelled to his brother's face.

"Wait and see, it's not over!"

"Comeback! Oh, what a comeback! I told you, Alfred, it ain't over yet!"

After what seemed like the longest commercial break ever, the overtime period started. Both teams were out to kill, but it seemed, to Gilbert, that the Americans were running out of steam, while the Canadians were finally settling in.

The girls were back.

But in sudden death overtime, anything could happen.

He joked that the Canadians had just pulled a men's USA 2010 move, tying the game with little time left and Matthew politely reminded him that the Americans lost that match, in overtime. Gilbert hoped Alfred's team would lose.

The three of them silently wondered if this game was going to go into a shootout, when at long last, a team scored. And it was Canada. Matthew, along with all the other Canadians watching, erupted into loud cheers that were heard all over the world.

"IN YOUR FACE! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN! I HOPE YOU LIKE HUMBLE PIE, ALFRED!" Matthew jumped up and down, cheering loudly, tears in his eyes, for his girls, while Alfred looked completely crushed and defeated. They had held the good fight, but the Canadians ultimately beat them.

Gilbert cheered as well and when Matthew turned around to face him, he grinned widely, before he sat down, on his lap, and kissed him deeply. Gilbert wrapped his arms, around his boyfriend's frame, and kissed him right back.

"Oh, gross, get a room." Alfred groaned. Gilbert and Matthew both gave him the one finger salute, as the cheering went on, across the country, and on the television, of what would forever be known as a historical hockey game.

It was funny how, in retrospect, the Canadian women had basically played their own group, throughout the entire tournament.

**OWARI 10**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 20****th**** 2014, 5:20pm**

**Finished writing: February 21****st**** 2014, 12:15am**

**Started typing: February 22****nd**** 2014, 10:16am**

**Finished typing: February 23****rd**** 2014, 9:27pm**


	11. Silver Year

**Olympic Madness**

**Silver Year**

Olympic Madness

Silver Year

"This is ridiculous!" Matthew complained in frustration.

"What is?"

"This gold medal drought. It's like we try everything and still everything goes wrong."

"Well, at least you're still getting medals."

"Yeah, but we were projected to do so much better. Looks like we're going to break a record for most silver medals won by a country ever. Y'know, since we did the gold stunt in 2010, might as well go for silver, right?" He said sarcastically. Gilbert laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you still have some events where you can do well."

"I guess, yeah. As long as they do well, right?"

"Exactly."

Luckily, for Matthew's sake, after five days, the drought ended, when the women's bobsleigh team won gold. Things were starting to perk up.

**OWARI 11**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 21****st**** 2014, 11:08am**

**Finished writing: February 21****st**** 2014, 11:23am**

**Started typing: February 24****th**** 2014, 12:24pm**

**Finished typing: February 24****th**** 2014, 12:29pm**


	12. Ironic

**Olympic Madness**

**Ironic**

Olympic Madness

Ironic

Matthew was psyched about the upcoming short track speed skating events. After the success of the 2010 games, his athletes were projected to bring back a lot of medals, in that discipline.

The first event proved to be absolutely fantastic, for Charles Hamelin. He managed to finish first, in the event he had not done so well in, during the last Olympics.

"I'm so proud of him! This is great! He was able to do great in an event he wasn't projected to do ultra well in. Wow! I can't wait to see what will happen next!"

The women's short track team seemed to have a bit of bad luck, but Matthew was convinced they would also do well. However, shortly afterwards, the proverbial shit hit the fan.

It started, in parts, when one of the female skaters fell and failed to qualify for the final. It continued, when the rest of the group didn't make it to the final either.

It got worse, when during the men's relay, with 23 lapses left, the younger Hamelin brother fell and the team would only get to skate in the B final. Matthew was crushed. This was a discipline he was supposed to own at.

There was a short moment of hope, when one of his female skaters qualified first and broke a speed skating record, but then she and her partner both failed to medal. One fell and the other fell short of qualifying.

Luckily, the women relay team got a shot at redemption and by some sheer dumb luck, they finished second, when they had really gotten third. Matthew wasn't going to complain about that. For once, something turned in his favour.

The men still had some events left and Matthew had high hopes for them. However, it seemed it was the year of the trip, for in one of the races, Hamelin was actually in first, but Matthew saw, in almost slow motion, as they both noticed that he was falling. He failed to qualify for the final race. It was his best event and he had failed to qualify. Matthew was heartbroken for him.

Luckily, he still had two athletes left.

When the final race happened, he was down to one man. It was one who was considered a rookie skater and when he finished third, Matthew was extremely proud of him.

Overall, they hadn't done their projected best, in this discipline and Matthew found it ironic, how for Charles Hamelin, the event he wasn't projected to do well in, he got the gold, but in the other events, where he was supposed to do well, he got the short end of the stick.

He hoped they would all get their chance at redemption in 2018.

**OWARI 12**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 24****th**** 2014, 3:19pm**

**Finished writing: February 24****th**** 2014, 7:33pm**

**Started typing: February 26****th**** 2014, 10:56am**

**Finished typing: February 26****th**** 2014, 11:06am**


	13. Beautiful People

**Olympic Madness**

**Beautiful People**

Olympic Madness

Beautiful People

Matthew loved ice dancing. He loved watching it. Over the years, many pairs that had come and gone and he always had a pair that simply swept him away and left him with a beating heart and a small smile to his face.

Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue were his current pair.

He had been following their career, for a few years now, and every time he watched them skate, he couldn't help but feel at peace with his life. There was something absolutely beautiful and flawless about their skating that eased his worries away. He could watch them skate for hours and he wouldn't even mind.

Even though there was a lot of talk about potential conspiracies, between the Americans and the Russians, over fixing the gold medals, Matthew was insanely proud of what his two athletes had managed to complete. They won gold in his heart. Their skating was graceful and perfect and watching them was an honour and a privilege.

To know they might retire broke his heart.

They were so in tuned to one another and so into the moment that sometimes, it was hard to believe that they weren't one person skating, but two.

When he and Gilbert watched the figure skating gala, on the eve of the closing ceremonies, Matthew had tears in his eyes, when Scott and Tessa skated. Even though it was an older choreography, he felt as though there was a message behind the piece. He sobbed through the rest of the show and Gilbert silently held him and rubbed his back, unsure what this was all about.

**OWARI 13**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 25****th**** 2014, 10:32pm**

**Finished writing: February 25****th**** 2014, 10:40pm**

**Started typing: February 27****th**** 2014, 8:35pm**

**Finished typing: February 27****th**** 2014, 8:43pm**


	14. Canadian Miracle on Ice

**Olympic Madness**

**Canadian Miracle on Ice**

Olympic Madness

Canadian Miracle on Ice

Matthew was excited for the first hockey game that the men were playing. When he had first seen the group Canada was playing in, many, many weeks ago, he had laughed. He had won a lottery. He had what was probably the easiest group. His boys should sail right through it with ease. The only real challenge would be Finland.

Gilbert was just glad the games weren't at 7am.

"We're playing Norway today, this should be easy."

"I didn't even know Norway had a team."

"Yeah, they do. They're not very good." Matthew sounded a little smug and Gilbert thought it was endearing. It was a nice contrast from his panicked face, when he had seen the roster for his team.

However, once the game started, the smug look was gone.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?! This is Norway, for crying out loud. Norway. Come on!"

"What's up with your guys?"

"I don't know! Ugh, don't tell me this is the big ice curse."

"Big ice curse?" Matthew looked away from the television, almost embarrassed.

"We… we don't do well on the big ice. Let's put it this way; they've never won gold on big ice."

"Big ice?" Gilbert asked again.

"NHL ice is smaller. This is wider, the circles are placed differently, more space behind the net, and so on. More distances to cover, to get to the other net."

"Oh. And the NHL never thought about making it the same size?"

"Apparently not. But as the saying goes; all ice is home ice… hopefully."

Matthew had to admit that it wasn't the best game he had ever seen, and he hoped it was only due to the fact that the team was still getting used to playing together, but he wasn't feeling so smug anymore. At least they won.

* * *

Fortunately, the game against Austria went as everyone expected it to go. The Canadians dominated the Austrians and Matthew felt a lot more relaxed.

Matthew was glad Luongo was put in nets and that he got a shutout victory. He'd been having a rough season and he hoped this victory would boost his morale.

The most interesting thing that happened during the game was Gilbert's enthusiasm for the Canadian team. Matthew found it highly amusing and endearing, and when he asked his lover about it, Gilbert told him that he needed this to rub it in Roderich's face.

* * *

Matthew's stress returned, when they played Finland. They were both tied for points, but Finland had a bigger goal differential. It didn't mean much, but it could eventually come and bite him in the ass.

They needed to win, it was as simple as that.

Gilbert was confident in Matthew's team, but his boyfriend was not as convinced.

"Finland is a strong team."

"Yours is stronger."

"This is the big ice."

"And you have big boys."

"I'm not – I'm not – they're not tiny either."

"You'll do fine." Gilbert murmured, holding him close. Matthew leaned back and held his hand tightly.

He was a little relieved, when Canada scored, but Finland wasn't going out without a fight and tied it up. Matthew hoped his team would manage to score again, but the game went into overtime. Gilbert would have hated to take Matthew's pressure, at the moment.

Fortunately, for the both of them, Canada won the game.

Hopefully, that would work in their favour.

* * *

When Matthew found out his team would play Latvia, both he and Gilbert laughed at the absurdity this tournament had taken. It seemed some of these unknown teams were finding ways of getting by and they briefly joked about a situation where Latvia would win over Canada.

When they watched the game, they wondered if they hadn't jinxed it. They would have never expected the goalie from Latvia, who wasn't even the starting goalie, to be that good.

There were some lousy calls that were made and so far, this proved to be one of the most stressful games of the tournament, yet. It was the longest three minutes of their lives and when the buzzer finally signalled the end of the game, they were both relieved.

But not for long.

"Shit, we play Alfred next!"

Things were definitively going to get interesting.

* * *

Fortunately, for Matthew's sanity, Alfred couldn't make it for this game. It was a good thing. They had already seen each other, for the women's final, the last thing they needed was to watch this game together. No matter the outcome, there was going to be blood. Gilbert was glad as well. After yesterday's exciting women's final, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle both brothers.

However, thanks to modern technology, they were still watching the game together, through Skype. Gilbert wasn't sure if he would have preferred them being together, or not. The results were pretty much the same; both brothers were yelling at each other.

Within the first minutes of the game, however Gilbert found that the men were finally playing decently. It showed that both teams knew each other and knew what they were up against.

It was a fast-paced game and both goalies were playing the game of their lives. There were many close calls, but time and time again, the goalies stopped the puck.

The first period remained scoreless and the three of them wondered what the outcome was going to be. With the way each team was playing, whoever managed to score would probably be the victor.

When finally Canada scored, it was mass pandemonium and hysterics all around.

"We can't fuck this up, we can't fuck this up, come on Price!"

"Let's go guys, we can pop one in, let's catch up!" However, how many times the Americans tried to tie up the game, Price made all the saves.

It was the most of games, for anything could still happen, but somehow or other, the game remained 1-0.

Team Canada lived to see another day.

"I hope you like the taste of bronze. If you can even get it."

"I hope Sweden rips you a new one."

"Mark my words, Alfred, we're going for a double gold; the Price is right."

* * *

Even though Team Canada as a whole hadn't done as well as projected, the last few days had been good and they had been able to catch up. Today was their last chance at gold and the men's hockey team was playing for all the marbles.

"You know, as much as this is a gold medal hockey game, I don't feel the hype, like four years ago." Gilbert said between two yawns. This was clearly a mark of his love, for Matthew, since there was no other reason he would get up at 7am, on a Sunday morning, for a hockey game.

"Well, four years ago, we were at the actual game and the arena was packed with both American and Canadian fans, since the game was so close to both countries. This game is in Russia; obviously not everyone could get tickets to the game."

Despite everything, it was still an interesting game and when Canada scored the first time, it only made it better.

The second goal came at the right time and Matthew was glad Crosby finally managed to score.

The third goal sealed the deal and as the clock ticked down the remaining time, Matthew was already celebrating his tenth gold medal. A shutout for Price, a victory for Canada, overall, it had been a good game. A victory was a victory, after all.

**OWARI 14**

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 26****th**** 2014, 5:06pm**

**Finished writing: February 27****th**** 2014, 4:22pm**

**Started typing: March 1****st**** 2014, 11:08am**

**Finished typing: March 1****st**** 2014, 11:47am**


	15. Closings

**Olympic Madness**

**Closings**

**Here's to the last chapter!**

Olympic Madness

Closings

They had just enough time to calm down, from the hockey game, before the closing ceremonies started. Matthew nestled himself in Gilbert's arms, as they watched the opening number of the ceremony.

"Hey… did they just pull a Vancouver?" Gilbert asked him, when he saw the performers recreate the glitch, from the openings and then fix it. Matthew laughed, thoroughly amused.

"It sure looks like it! That's pretty cool. I hoped they would do something like that. It's the best way to save face."

"You should know." Gilbert teased.

"And what are you trying to imply by that, mister?"

"That your sense of humour is awesome?"

"Damn right it is." Matthew settled back against him and grinned.

"Imagine it becomes a thing, though." Gilbert interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, they purposely make an "error" in the openings and then "fix it" in the closings."

"Well, if they can pull it off and make it humorous, why not? It might get old, though, after a while."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Sure does."

They resumed watching the ceremony, until the Olympic flag was passed on to South Korea.

"So, does that mean we'll have to get up at even crazier hours, in four years?"

"Yup. Unless, we can go. It would be great."

"You mean awesome." Gilbert corrected. Matthew looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, awesome."

**OWARI 15**

**And that concludes this fic!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 28****th**** 2014, 3:44pm**

**Finished writing: February 28****th**** 2014, 3:52pm**

**Started typing: March 2****nd**** 2014, 11:16am**

**Finished typing: March 2****nd**** 2014, 11:23am**


End file.
